


Making The Most Of The Night

by Alice (spideychelle_romanogers)



Series: Everything That I've Dreamed Of [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Right?, Smut, but if anyone is going to be her first, idk if this counts as not having a plot, it has nothing to do with romance, it's just fact, meanwhile ned is shook that they scheduled this and everything, michelle has convinced herself she's not in love, no feelings here, no sir, nopeeeeeee, peter has been in love with michelle since the day he met her, that loser just logically makes sense, too in love with each other for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideychelle_romanogers/pseuds/Alice
Summary: Michelle wants to knock a few experiences off the bucket list before college and Peter just happens to be the ideal partner.





	Making The Most Of The Night

So maybe this wasn't her best idea yet.

Michelle never really claimed to be anything but human. There was no phrasing of what she wanted that didn't make her feel stereotypical, so she just made the entire ordeal logical.

The blunt truth was that Michelle was a virgin and would rather be caught dead than ironing that out at Harvard. It just made sense. College was a great place to really find yourself, but that wasn't saying much for romance. Michelle didn't want to be "finding herself" when she was drunk at some frat party, fooling around with some bore who wouldn't remember her name. And Michelle didn't plan to spend her time in college closed up, being called a prude when she was inherently pro-sexual freedom.

That just didn't seem right.

Michelle prided herself on knowing her body and she knew she most certainly was not a prude. The truth was she just never really held an interest in anyone enough to push her to pursue them. Granted, she tried many times to convince herself to confess to the one crush she'd ever held during high school.

Instead, she ended up talking herself out of her feelings in the first place.

If Michelle learned anything from her peers, it was that first times were generally disappointing, especially if they're committed with strangers. A person's first time was basically a trial run. It was something to get over with, but also a vulnerable action that needed to be comfortable to set a tone for one's future.

In those terms, she could understand her own point. She refused to graduate high school without overcoming that one tricky milestone.

Or at least she entertained this thought one night when she wondered how she'd never had sex before if she was trying not to make a big deal about it.

Typically, Michelle loathed using the girl's bathroom. The stories she heard gave her insight to her peers' mindset, but usually the information she gathered was vapid and vague. 

This morning, Michelle ended up listening in on the story of a girl who'd hooked up with a stranger a few weeks before prom so she could be prepared for her date.

It was unheard of to her, but from their tone, they weren't the first to try it. She could understand the sentiment of just wanting to get it over with, she wanted exactly the same. She just couldn't imagine surviving an encounter with a stranger when she could barely imagine being in a relationship with anyone.

So she got to thinking about what it would be like to choose someone she knew. Maybe a friend.

Michelle cursed herself for imagining Peter first. Running through her other options, Peter kept running through her mind as the ideal, outshining every other.

It was perfectly obvious why he was her preferred choice, but Michelle pretended to look to real facts about how he overrode all other decisions. She knew Peter the best, after all. If there was anyone worth trusting in her life, it was him.

But this was all just a daydream, really. Maybe just an idea for her to sleep on. Literally, it seemed, as she kept turning over in her bed as she mulled over the idea. It felt like the ideal solution to her problem, especially with only two weeks left till graduation, but it wasn't enough to convince her.

After all, if she couldn't tell Peter she had a crush on him, how was she supposed to convince him to sleep with her?

Just the thought of trying to seduce him made her cringe. Michelle would not stoop to any lows to get a boy. Ever.

Turning over again, she buried her head in her pillow and groaned as she begged herself to think of anything else.

The idea was so perfect though. He'd be going to MIT so it wasn't as though they were ever going to see each other again.

More than that, it was logical, he'd have to agree.

* * *

The next day, hiding her head in her locker as she wished for the dim interior to wipe her mind, she entertained the idea by coming up with a plan. She mapped this whole conversation out, a way to subtly bring up the point.

Then she realized the ideal script was non-existent so she decided not to pursue the point any further. She did, however, decide to talk to Peter and wait for him to annoy her so she could get the idea out of her head.

So, as she approached his locker, she planned to open up on a light note about their Calculus class.

"Hey Peter. Do you want to have sex?" She barely managed a straight face as she realized her mind tricked her. Pretending as though she had intended her words, she did her best to stay composed as Peter dropped his books.

Well, there was no taking it back now.

This was a disaster.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry," he practically wheezed out. Michelle just waited, unsure of what she could even say to recover this conversation. All she could do was stick to her guns.

"You okay?"  
  
"Nevermind. I just thought you said- Nevermind."

"I did," she answered, playing dumb. For a few minutes, she was pretty sure Peter just forgot how to say words.

Even Peter was pretty sure he forgot how to say words.

"I- How- What are you talking about?"

"The question was pretty simple," she answered, pretending to fuss with her books, straightening out the bookmarks. If she had a chance to disappear in this moment, she would take it and never come back.

"Yeah, but-" They both wondered briefly if Peter was asthmatic as he panted again, looking like the world was crashing around him. "Michelle- I, wait, what?"

Yeah, Peter had a crush on Michelle and had been pining for a little over, say, literally-the-day-he-met-her, but he was doing his very best to snap out of this dream. He was very discreetly digging his nails into his hand to try and pinch himself awake. The bell rang before he could even get a grip. As students rushed into their classrooms, Michelle figured it was a good enough time as any to just leave.

"Forget I said anything," she said, turning around. She was fully prepared to take this exit strategy and then hide from him for the rest of the year.

"Wait! Michelle," Peter called after her, his mind blaring one message repeatedly: this was not a dream, but it was the most confusing (and secretly most exciting) moment of Peter's life.

Taking her by her wrist he gently stopped her, trying to meet her eyes again. He had to know if she was asking for a dare or something. This wasn't her kind of joke.

It was a little quiet in the hallway for his taste, and he was late for class, but that could barely entertain even a second of thought.

"What's going on?" he asked when all he wanted was to say yes. Whatever this was, the answer was yes. He would have probably preferred a date, but a deep, deep, less civilized part of himself really didn't care.

Even if he was in love with her at this rate.

"Well, I wanted to get that first run over with before the summer starts and I figured a friend was better than a stranger." Try as she did to sound really bored with the idea, her heart was threatening to beat itself out of her chest.

"Isn't it supposed to be romantic or something?"

Yes. A hundred percent. She was probably going about this all wrong. She regretted everything that led her up to this choice. At least, she regretted it so long as her thoughts reflected on just how much it would hurt when Peter inevitably said no.

"Do I seem very romantic to you?"

Peter knew better than to answer that. Was there a way to agree without giving himself away? He wasn't ready to tell her. He was planning something untimely and useless, like telling her after graduation or sending her a lengthy text over the summer. Something where he'd never have to be rejected. "I- I just-"

"Peter. It's okay," she said, already turning again.

"Yes."

Michelle froze, her back to him. "Are you sure?"

Swallowing hard, Peter wasn't even sure how he'd even be able to be in the same room with her after this talk. His mind was already rushing places it shouldn't be. He nodded. "Um, when?"

She hadn't thought that far ahead. How does one schedule the day they'll die of embarrassment?

"My parents are out of town this weekend," she answered finally, facing him. She couldn't spit out her suggestion but Peter seemed to understand. The corners of his mouth were turning up just a bit and Michelle felt betrayed by her own heart.

"Okay," he breathed out nervously.

"Okay," Michelle answered, failing to sound convinced as she went her own way.

When was she going to wake up from this nightmare?

* * *

Peter would be lying if he said he didn't spend every moment of every day thinking about this. Forget finals, he had to figure out how to survive exposure when he inevitably revealed his feelings for Michelle. The more he thought about it, the worse the idea seemed.

It wasn't as though he wouldn't enjoy it.

God, he was trying so hard not to think about how much he would enjoy it.

Still, there was no way he'd go anywhere near Michelle like that and not spill his hyperbolic, romantic nonsense.

He dreamed of being with Michelle for years. Years.

Whatever she was looking for, it was clearly no strings attached. She chose him because he was a friend. How was he supposed to just walk away after something like this?

As much as Peter was trying to talk himself out of this, he was doing a shitty job of sticking to his reasoning. Especially if he spent the week erasing his internet history after doing research.

Research.

God, he felt pathetic.

Even worse he was basically suffocating in Chemistry class the next day. He had one job: don't tell Ned.

He didn't know if it was supposed to be a secret but it felt like one.

Or at least it felt like Michelle would kill him if anyone else knew.

"Are you even listening?" Ned surprised him by even speaking up. Peter supposed he must have looked distraught. He felt like he was bursting and couldn't decide whether he was excited or scared.

"The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell."

"That isn't even Chemistry."

He put his head against the table. Ned didn't speak for maybe five minutes before he started shaking Peter. "Wait are you dying?"

"What?"

"Are you hiding some kind of injury or something? Were you infected? Or maybe your powers are draining you slowly."

"What?!"

"I don't know that's what heroes do. I'm trying to figure out what movie we're in."

"I'm not dying."

"That's exactly what you would say if you were dying."

"Ned, leave me alone," Peter moaned as he put his head down on the desk.

Ned was quiet for the rest of the class. And even as they headed out, Peter thought he was safe. Till Ned gripped him by the shoulders in the hallway. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The stab wound, the arrow in your thigh, the circular device in your chest keeping you alive, whatever it is."

"Ned, let it go."

"You're hiding something."

"It's private."

Ned just balked at him.

"Fine, I'll just ask Michelle."

Maybe it was a smart move on Ned's part, since Michelle always knew what was going on in Peter's life before even he knew it.

Peter, however, was horrified.

And once again, he couldn't remember a single word of the English language.

"I- Um- It's none...." Ned was already walking away. "I'm having sex this weekend."

At least four people turned.

Peter tried to imagine a world where there was a worse way to put that.

None existed.

Peter wasn't even sure who gave him the right to speak. He couldn't remember the last time it did him any good.

"What?!" More people turned. "With who?"

Looking around, Peter blushed furiously before pulling Ned out of the hallway and back into a classroom. "Do you want to go make an announcement?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found out a few days ago."

"Why is it scheduled?!"

Peter didn't think of how valid that question was before now.

"It's like... an arrangement."

"WHAT?!"

He couldn't possibly get louder. "Ned!"

"Sorry, what?!"

"Look, Ned, I really, really can't tell you."

"Betty."

"What? No!"

"Cindy?"

"Ned."

"SALLY?"

"NED."

"As long as it's not Flash."

"WHAT?!"

"WAIT IS IT-"

"MICHELLE. ITS MICHELLE. OKAY?"

Ned did not speak even as Peter stormed out. He just followed loosely, looking dazed.

Peter opened and slammed his locker just for the hell of it. "You can't tell her I told you."

Just as the door shut, Peter nearly stuck himself to the ceiling when he saw her standing there.

"What's going on?"

Peter knew better than to talk.

He also knew better than to leave.

But that's where his body betrayed him, as he wandered off the second the bell rang without a word to either of them.

* * *

When Peter texted Michelle later, her reply was very straight forward:

I'll see you tomorrow.

All night all Peter could debate was whether somehow, for once in his life, Ned did the right thing and lied or if Michelle was planning to kill him.

That debate lasted until the very minute he was standing outside her door.

Truth be told, it wasn't his finest moment. He sat on the stairs across from her door having something short of a panic attack. On the one hand, he wasn't ready to die if she found out he told anyone.

On the other hand, he wasn't ready to die if he went through with this.

Michelle was grateful for every moment that passed.

If there was one thing she'd regret about this, if she was lucky enough to say there was only one thing to regret at all, it was that she had to live with the fact that she spent a full hour looking at herself in the mirror messing with her hair and trying to remember how to breathe.

Every minute that passed, she counted her blessings and watched her phone, debating her last chance to tell Peter not to come.

Picking up her phone, she started typing a long note, doing her best not to include an apology. Peter was doing her a favor.

Somehow, she convinced herself to erase it all, debating a shorter note. It was as if there was a pull to counter herself whenever Peter Parker was involved.

So instead she wrote:

_What time are you coming?_

Before she could even debate a second question, he replied:

_I'm outside_

Michelle regretted getting to the door as quickly as she did but she stopped when she caught Peter still sitting on the stairs.

"Were you waiting there the whole time?" Michelle asked, actively reminding herself that she needed air to live.

"Were you?"

"You're such a dork," she heard herself say though she wasn't really sure she was in charge of her words anymore. She'd never really felt out of control until she met Peter Parker.

It occurred to her she couldn't even imagine what she was supposed to do now. Take him to her room? Stay in the living room? Talk at the door?

This didn't need to be so complicated.

Then it occurred to her: maybe start by letting him into the house.

"This place is nice," Peter said, his voice hiking up an octave midway.

"Yup." _Oh god, Michelle, who even are you?_

Michelle just wanted this over with so she just walked directly to her room, doing her best to prove to herself that she could handle this. She would not come undone by Peter Parker. She refused.

Peter just followed Michelle, unsure. He didn't know why he had the idea that this wasn't the way things would go. He figured maybe she'd offer him like water or something.

Then again, why the hell would she offer him water?

Peter would do anything to stall this until he felt ready but he knew that was never going to happen.

Walking into her room, Peter really wished he had the time to take it all in. He focused on the bookshelves as he looked around, smiling when he saw them overstacked.

Then the door closed and Peter couldn't even remember his name.

Peter wasn't sure how he could be so nervous and so excited at the same time but he crossed his arms and did his best to look cool.

That is until he saw Michelle turn back to him, looking nervous. Finally, he felt like he wasn't alone in all of this.

"Hi," she huffed out finally. He couldn't even help himself, he chuckled under his breath.

"Hi," he answered back, pretty sure his voice was still failing him.

"What's the backpack for?"

Peter realized suddenly he was gripping the straps of his backpack for dear life. "I, uh, needed a cover story." And he most definitely was not hiding flowers from an impulse-buy in there. No way.

Why he didn't throw those away on the street, he'd never know but he wasn't exactly thinking straight.

Michelle narrowed her eyes at Peter.

"Show me."

"What?"

"The cover story."

"I told May we were studying."

"So your backpack looks like you stuffed a pillow in it?"

Peter dipped his head and mumbled a few words.

"Sorry, what was that?" Michelle teased.

"I bought...flowers."

"Why?"

Whatever nerves Michelle had, as always, were gone at the mere whiff of Peter's foolishness.

"I hate flowers, Peter."

It would be really really inappropriate to start laughing, so she did.

"How was I supposed to know?" he huffed out, doing his best not to laugh with her. "You're such an ass."

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

Michelle really didn't want to finish that thought. "Nothing." The silence was pleasant at first until too much time passed and they both started laughing again.

"Now what?"

"Well in my extensive experience-" Michelle started.

"Shut up, Michelle."

"I'm just saying you're not asking an expert."

Michelle was pretty sure her back could not push back any further into the door. She didn't notice until Peter did. He was just debating whether he'd seen Michelle retreat from anyone before.

Peter wasn't even sure he'd seen her genuinely nervous before.

"Stop smiling at me like that, you look like a dork."

"Are you just going to keep insulting me?"

There was something deeply, inherently wrong about how little Peter minded.

Michelle just shrugged and just smiled at him.

Michelle finally peeled herself off the door, daring herself to be in charge again while she had the upper hand. Their eyes never left each others. At least until-

"Are you wearing lip gloss?"

"PETER."

"I'm sorry!"

Peter was ready to change the subject when Michelle finally just pulled him in by his sweater and pressed their lips together. He could feel a sharp burn in the back of his head when he realized this was everything he wanted. Every part of him had been courting disappointment, daring this deal to go wrong somehow.

He couldn't think in negatives with Michelle's lips on his. He caught the sweet smell of her perfume and tasted her strawberry lip gloss.  
  
It was sticky as hell.

And they both noticed.

In the same breath, they split just to laugh as the struggle became too significant. Michelle caught a bit of her lip gloss on Peter's chin and she burst into laughter as he tried to wipe it away and made it worse.

"This is a mess," she joked fondly as she tried to wipe it off herself. "I'll go take this off."

"Wait!" She stopped in her tracks, turning to Peter and doing her best to pretend she wasn't still nervous. "I can, um- I can take care of it," Peter offered, trying to sound smooth and just turning out unsure.

Michelle just stared. Who was this dork and why was he like this?

Refusing to sacrifice her reputation in trying to answer that without sounding utterly hopeless, she just leaned in to kiss him again.

They laughed a little into the kiss as Peter did his best to try and rid Michelle of her lipstick. It was awkward and dumb, and all Michelle could do was wish she could live in this moment.

Peter just felt like he was being glued to her and he didn't know a decent way to say that he enjoyed it. As Michelle came closer, Peter put a hand over hers, his thumb caressing her fingers in a way that was oddly comforting to Michelle.

This boy was killing her slowly.

The second Peter put a hand at her chin, Michelle decided she would rather die than let him see her blush.

She just deepened the kiss and hoped for the best. Peter could actually feel their chests pounding but he couldn't tell whose heart was the loudest. He couldn't stop his thoughts from rushing the way they were. Whatever made Michelle choose him, he'd really never believe his luck. Even if it was just for the moment, he was just happy he'd ever get to know what it might have been like if he'd ever told her how he felt.

The further this went the more they'd both panic about things getting too awkward. Yet somehow, something would always come up to get them back on their level, how they'd talk to each other every other day.

Like when Peter pulled off his shirt, Michelle just froze when she looked at him. Peter laughed but she looked almost offended. "Since when do you go to the gym?!"

The annoyed tone to her voice really should not have been as much of a turn on as it was.

"Gym. Yeah," Peter just took that excuse and ran with it. He never thought he'd have to kiss someone to shut them up, but Michelle's insistence called for drastic measures. He left rushed kisses along her collarbone until her questions eventually died out.

It felt like hours passed before they broke their kiss. Peter wasn't sure what changed but he'd settle into the familiar comfort that came with her company, the reason he ever fell for her in the first place. It was somewhere in the sarcasm and jokes, and denying their overwhelming nerves when they were so in sync.

"Peter," she whispered. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Michelle looked intimidated. In all of this, she seemed to be the more confident of the two.

"We can stop."

Maybe she was nervous, but more than anything Michelle feared the end. They wouldn't have another chance after this. They were two weeks from graduation and Michelle knew by now she was never going to get anything out of telling Peter how she felt.

More than anything, though, she wanted it. She wanted to have this memory of Peter and get to be with him even if it was just for one day. She told herself she'd picked him so it wouldn't be anything special.

Choosing him just made it special.

Besides, she trusted Peter more than anybody she'd ever met. He was the one person she could say with full confidence would never hurt her.

With that, she just proved to herself she was ready.

Unzipping her dress, she regretted knowing how she picked her underwear for this day meticulously, trying on every set to figure out what Peter would like the most. It only served to make her feel even more embarrassed as she finally met his eyes to see what he thought as she slipped her sleeves off.

Peter, meanwhile, felt attacked. How he was supposed to keep it together as Michelle undressed, he didn't know, but he practically threw himself at her when he saw the black lace, before she could do away with her dress.

It was almost greedy the way he insisted on being the one to strip her down. As he left a trail of kisses down her chest, Peter took his sweet time peeling her dress off of her before she helped him with his belt.

Despite his nerves, Peter was driven by his desire to make Michelle lose her composure. He wanted to feel less like the one out of control, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Michelle knew the effect she had on him. He pulled away before she could make any progress on his buckle.

He wasn't sure either of them knew what they were doing anymore but Peter stopped holding back when their lips met. Intent on exploring Michelle, he kissed her everywhere he could reach without getting too far from her mouth, refusing to miss a single sound she was making.

While she couldn't regret anything Peter was doing to her, Michelle missed having the reigns back on her side. The only way she could keep herself from completely giving in to him was by staying in charge and Peter was quickly gaining the upper hand.

Just as she thought about fighting back, her breath hitched as Peter reached his hands under her bra.

Peter started counting down his final moments the second he heard her moan his name right into his ear. At this rate, it was a miracle he was still alive with Michelle toying with him like this. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra and Michelle leaned up to kiss his jaw as he fumbled with the hook.

After a minute or so, she stopped just to huff a laugh out.

Finally, an opening.

Letting go of his belt, she reached back to unhook it for him. Just when she had a chance to collect herself, she just admired the look on Peter’s face and kissed his cheek on an offhand thought.

Peter smiled and nuzzled her hair. Michelle could see him getting ideas so she cut him off. She pulled in to kiss him again, her hands going back to grabbing his belt. He kissed her neck, easing down to her chest. Taking advantage of the distraction, with a quick tug, Michelle straddled Peter and pulled him in tight against her as she raised her hips to meet his.

“God, Michelle,” Peter groaned as he kissed her neck, surprised. Her breath hitched. The friction had her just as dazed.

If Michelle knew what she was doing to him, he was determined to get payback. Michelle slipped her bra off. Before she could move, Peter picked her up and pushed her further down the bed so he could get a better position to explore. With her legs, Michelle tightened her grip on his hips as she let his belt go.

By the time Peter’s lips reached her chest, Michelle was undone, tightening her hold on him as she swallowed back gasps. Whimpering faintly, Michelle had no understanding of just how badly she needed him until Peter kept going further down.

Gripping the bedsheets, she didn't know she was begging until she realized Peter was getting bolder by the second.

For the record, Peter was just surprised to find out that the word ‘please’ was ever in Michelle’s vocabulary. He couldn't say he enjoyed that more than hearing his name, but it was a very close second.

By the time he kissed her hip, though, Michelle pulled him up to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. “Stop teasing me,” she painted out before sealing his lips with hers. She looked for relief in grinding her hips against his, satisfied when Peter hummed into the kiss as he matched her movements.

Their hips rocking together, Michelle's head tilted back, eyes open as Peter sped up. Maybe she gave herself away, but there was a moment where their eyes met and Peter only broke their stare to kiss her forehead softly.

Ignoring the doubts burning into her, she reached for his buckle, rushing to undo it.

Peter pulled away to make it easier, still watching Michelle as he stood and undid his belt, kicking his pants off as quickly as he could. He was speechless just at the view.

Almost completely undressed and clearly wanting, Michelle still intimidated him just with her stare. Peter wasn't sure anyone would have this kind of power over him again.

Michelle was almost embarrassed by how readily she welcomed him back. As he pulled her in tight, Michelle didn't settle in yet, her hands reaching down to graze the band of his boxers. “Take them off, Peter.”

It was only the second command she gave since they started, but Peter was already welcoming the attention. As he did his best to wrestle his boxers off, he saw Michelle looked a little distracted.

She was just thinking how she'd never be able to forget this if she tried. She had been wrong to say Peter was ideal for this. The whole point was picking someone that didn't matter.

“Just tell me when you want to stop,” Peter reminded her. He already had so much more than anyone could ask for. This was his dream, even if it would only be momentary. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked him over. This was perfect, even if it'd break her heart later. She gestured for him to come back to her.

“Never,” she sighed out as he made his way back into her embrace.

Before he pulled her in, he reached into the band of her panties. Just as he started sliding them down, he caught Michelle shutting her eyes tightly and biting her lip. “Hey,” he breathed out, close to her ear as he smiled down at her. “It's just me.”

“No kidding, Parker,” she murmured, knowing he'd already caught her.

Even Michelle smiled when they kissed. Just as they felt the difference this time, pulling into each other, Michelle startled and resisted suddenly. “Condoms.” Peter's heart almost stopped. They were smarter than this. “In the drawer.”

For once, Michelle wasn't making fun of him as he fumbled to grab one and open the packet. As nice as the moment was, Peter had to take advantage.

“Are we going to talk about how many there were in that box or-?”

“This would be so much easier if you stopped talking.”

“I’m just saying.” Without much ado, Peter reminded himself to take in the moment as he realized it was time. To be honest, this was easily the weirdest moment. Michelle looked like she was doing her best not to laugh. Peter wished he was less nervous, or he'd join her.

If the articles he read were any indication, there was a chance this could be uncomfortable for her. He was not going to tell her his source, but he still felt a bit mortified at the lengths he'd gone as he spoke up, his voice serious.

"This might hurt," he warned.

"I'll be fine," she says, so resolute that Peter actually stops himself to try and figure out what she meant. Staring her in the eyes, ignoring the confusion on her face, Peter tried his best to imagine how Michelle could be so very sure if this was her first time.

Unless, of course-

"Michelle Jones," he taunted as though he'd waited all his life to say these words. "Do you have a sex toy?"

"If I've ever hated you, Peter, it's because you ask questions like that." Peter collapsed into giggles, just barely holding himself over her as he buried his head in her pillow and laughed. "I hate you." Her tone is so dry it only breaks him more. When he finally looks up, she's avoiding his eyes. He's pretty sure he's never seen her blush before.

Pleased, Peter forgets himself as he inches into her slowly, matching the hitch in her breath as he first enters her. Michelle went rigid underneath him and whatever grip Peter had on the present was being spent on watching her to make sure she's okay.

He's seeing stars as he focuses on staying still.

It feels like an eternity before she finally relaxes under him. Still he waited. She whimpered suddenly and Peter tensed.

"Are you okay?" he whispered carefully.

"Move, Peter."

He's pretty sure his heart can't take much more when he feels the desperate tone of her voice rush through him.

He's slow at first, watching her. He's waiting for warning signs but then he just starts taking it all in. If there's anything about this that he won't rest a day without remembering, it's going to be the way she looked with her hair all ruffled, her eyes closed and her lip between her teeth as she whimpered underneath him.

Her hands made their way around his back as she pulled herself into him more. Peter just lowered himself to kiss her as he eased into a faster pace. He nuzzled her neck as he pulled her in tight when she asked for more.

With one particularly hard thrust, Michelle cried out his name.

"Shut up," she whimpered as he chuckled against her skin.

Soon enough, his name was all she could manage to say aside from 'please'. Though he'd never really thought about it before, it blew his mind that Michelle was a beggar.

Not that he was any better, cursing every time they shifted too much, moaning loudly every time her breath hit his ear as she spoke to him.

"Oh, Peter," she kept reciting as she started meeting him thrust for thrust. She held on to his hips and roughly pulled him to her. He was so focused on cooling himself down, it was a fight to stay collected when Michelle was tempting him to fall over the edge. With everything from her hungry moans to the way she'd grip him, or just the way she kept pulling their lips to each other so he could swallow her cries.

Peter's just unable to hold back anymore as Michelle begs him for more. She's lost, unable to complete her thoughts and only blurting out 'so good' and 'please' between quiet gasps.

He's matching her cries with curses now, reciting her name as he did his best to hold on. He was determined to make her finish first. Putting his head on her shoulder as he adjusted himself to be able to thrust faster, Peter pulls out and pushes in just hard enough to shock both of them.

Michelle's not sure she's ever heard Peter throw language around like that before but she holds onto that thought as she tries to get a grip on the bedsheets as Peter pushes into her relentlessly. Her own cries are insanely loud now but still, she catches Peter's words:

"I love you," he whispers into her shoulder. Her eyes just barely make it in time to catch the look on his face, distracted and dazed, before she feels her walls clenching around him.

The timing was pure coincidence.

As she called out for him, Peter held her close to his chest, moving faster now. He rode out her climax, watching her expression and matching her just seconds later.

As Michelle let herself sink into her pillow, Peter slid onto his side after he finished.

Somehow, he pulled Michelle in by her waist, turning her to him and kissing her, a hand at her cheek, before he could so much as catch his breath.

He was fighting the inevitable, but Peter wasn't just letting her go without being able to say he took advantage of every second.

So he kissed her until his breath caught up, until their hearts slowed down, and until they were more than done.

It felt like only moments since he pulled away and closed his eyes, but at least Michelle would remember the time after he fell asleep.

His arms wrapped around her as he dozed off, Michelle just waited, wondering if there'd ever be a time in her life where she'd feel this safe again. It haunted her until sleep took her too.

* * *

Peter should have been worried about the time of day when he woke up. Instead, he woke up with the fear that it'd all been fake. Yet, there to steal his heart yet again, Michelle shifted, her familiar weight comforting him.

It was all real, and she was still there.

He was now convinced he was never going to get over Michelle. Not with this memory. Not when she was his first. Michelle picked him so it wouldn't mean anything, but she picked the one boy that thought everything of her.

Nudging her gently, Peter nearly snorted when she jumped. "It's just me."

"No kidding, Parker," she murmured against his chest, wondering just how necessary it would be for her to move.

Neither of them really felt like it. Waiting for each other to make the first move, as always, they just chose not to change anything.

Peter just traced circles into her back with his finger as he still held her to his chest.

"I never knew you were a beggar."

"Fuck off," she muttered against him, refusing to give him the reaction he was looking for.

"I think I already did."

Aghast, Michelle picked her head up just in time to see Peter's boyish grin. "Peter!"

He just laughed, staring up at the ceiling as he debated returning to the real world. With a sigh, he picked himself back up again. The longer he stayed, the more it would hurt later.

"I have to get home before May starts asking questions."

Picking up after themselves was awkward and silent. They both worried that maybe they ruined the friendship, but they juggled that regret against the fact that they could never trade in that memory for anything.

Neither of them wanted to forget.

Just as Peter finished pulling his sweater on, Michelle finally let out a quiet laugh when she remembered what he'd said.

Maybe it was an accident, words spoken in a fit of passion. She didn't know but she knew she would always remember it and maybe even take every opportunity to make fun of him for it.

Maybe it would be her way of keeping themselves friendly.

"What?" Peter asked. Michelle could take the chance to explain, but something stopped her. Maybe this was how things were meant to be. They were graduating soon. Chances were they'd never see each other again.

"Nothing."

So she let him pick up his bag. They mumbled excuses to each other about homework and finals. Soon enough, Peter was out the door when Michelle realized she was making another mistake.

"You know, Peter," she called out after him. He stopped so quickly he nearly tripped over himself coming back to the door. "You could stop by tomorrow. My parents won't be home yet. If you're interested."

Michelle wanted to pretend the dopey grin on his face wasn't making her lose her mind.

"I can't wait."

"I know."

"You know?"

"You do love me after all." She smirked.

Peter was scandalized. Michelle was so grateful for how bad his poker face was. "I...did not think you heard that."

Not ready for him to say it was an accident, she just shrugged. “Don’t tell anyone about this, would you?” she asked. Peter nodded, deciding not to mention Ned. If there was any secret he’d protect at this rate, it’d have to be that one. Especially since he’d already told Michelle everything else.

Michelle would be lying if she said a smile didn’t slip, despite her better judgment. Peter looked as happy as she was at the prospect of tomorrow. Even if that couldn’t be true, she let herself believe it just to sleep sound tonight. And Peter told himself that sliver of hope he found in her smile was enough to get him by until the next time he visited her.

**Author's Note:**

> Before this story, I haven't written so much as a kiss scene before so I hope you liked it!


End file.
